


Holiday

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 26 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Holiday"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

Your toes bury themselves in the sand and the water laps at your ankles. The sea used to bring you the worst of memories: rejection, loneliness, inadequacy. But now you love it. The smell of it, the griminess of the salt on your skin, the way it pulls the earth from beneath your feet like it’s shifting gravity itself. You yield to it. To _her_.

You close your eyes. The anticipation makes you happier than you’ve been in months. You can’t wait for all the servants to leave like you’ve requested. You can’t wait to have her all to yourself.


End file.
